The RowdyPuff Boys-Origins
by Blaze Titanium
Summary: When a malicious doctor creates a new trio of Chemical X-infused beings. These "RowdyPuff Boys" as they are soon to be called, must choose between following their life's goal; or becoming something completely new. Note: This is a reboot to my original storyline. Many elements have been changed. Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Beginning

All he could see was darkness, an endless void stretching infinitely across his field of view. Although he could see nothing, he could hear many different noises poking invisibly into his head as he futilely struggled against unseen bonds.

"_Who am I?" _He pondered. He couldn't remember anything at all, just a blank slate in his mind.

"_Why can't I move?" _ He growled in thought as he attempted to move.

Nothing.

He wondered what had happened, if anything at all.

Several feet away, a young man watched in eager anticipation behind a group of fellow scientists. He pushed up his glasses as an imposing figure stepped in front of them, two guards following suit. The man, Dr. Lockhart, had created this new project as a means to "evolve" the human race by creating a new, artificial race modeled after the PowerPuff Girls. Composed of three little girls, the trio had appeared in the city of Townsville several years prior. The doctor had seen the potential in them and had called the top scientists from all over the world to help him in his greatest feat yet.

Now, he stood before an assortment of his men, gazing at each and every one of them with an overwhelming presence. His two guards stood erect next to him, neither of them moving even slightly.

With a slight cough, he began, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I have assembled you here to showcase our near-final product. I am very pleased of this project's outcome and I want to congratulate each and every one of you dearly for your efforts."

The two guards steeped aside as Dr. Lockhart gestured to the wall behind him, three sections gradually moved down to reveal a trio of glass tubes. Inside each tube was a teenage boy, all three of them hooked up to life-support systems as they floated within a luminescent green liquid.

"As you all know, these three boys hold the key to the dream we all wish to create. In exactly one week, they will be fully developed and can be released into the real world." Dr. Lockhart continued as he began to pace in front of the tubes.

There was a low murmur of agreement from the scientists as Dr. Lockhart began scanning a clipboard handed to him by one of the guards.

"Well," he said as he observed the eager crowd, "It looks like the only thing left to do is perform a genetic transfusion from Subject #003 to Subject #002, Dr. Hirohito?" An elderly Oriental man joined Lockhart.

Hirohito gazed at the other scientists for a moment before speaking, "A special goal for this project is to transmit specific brain cells from #003 to #002 for a new, more_ enforced _leader. If I'm correct, this procedure will be headed by Dr. Steiner, one of the world's top neurologists. "

A man with slicked-back, black hair and a beak-like nose joined Lockhart and Hirohito, "Yes indeed." He said with a thick, German accent, "We will extract a special series of cells from #003's prefrontal lobe to be injected into #002's brain. Thus, it will give effect to our quota."

There was another wave of murmuring as Dr. Lockhart glanced at his clipboard once more, "Is there a 'Professor Titanium' present?" he inquired.

The young man hiding in the back of the crowd raised his hand, "That would be me, sir."

"Please step forward." Lockhart commanded dismissively.

Quickly hurrying to Lockhart's side, the scientist pushed up black, wire-frame glasses and shrugged back a mop of blond hair as he took his place at the Doctor's side.

"Now Professor, my intel tells me that you are one of two people in the _entire world _who know of the properties of the substance known as Chemical X. Correct?" Lockhart asked.

Professor Titanium smiled slyly, "Yes sir. In fact, I was the co-creator of the material. My colleague and I have parted ways after a series of differences. He went on to crea-" He explained before being cut-off by Steiner, "Is this story going somewhere, _Professor_?" he snorted.

"No, I'm afraid that I get carried away sometimes, Doctor. Were you going to add something?" Titanium snarled back.

With a cruel sneer, Steiner replied, "I have never heard of you or your prowess, Professor. So why exactly are you here?"

Titanium chuckled mockingly, "Oh, Doctor, you crack me up. You have heard of Chemical X, right?"

"Yes of course! Any idiot here would know what the fabled Chemical X is! Scientists around the world have been attempting to recreate and reproduce its divine powers; yet, it's impossible. Now, a crude excuse of a man stands before me demanding _my _intelligence!? You sir, are pointing your finger at the wrong man!" Steiner ranted angrily.

A goofy smile spread on Titanium's face, "Calm down, Sauerkraut, with that much stress, I think your precious brain will pop. Oh, the irony in that situation."

Steiner howled angrily, he pointed his finger menacingly at Titanium and gazed beet-red at Lockhart, "Dr. Lockhart! I demand you remove this cretin from this laboratory at once! He deserves no right to be here."

Smirking amused, Lockhart replied, "I believe that I forgot to tell you that Professor Titanium here is the very _staple _to our project."

Slowly dropping his finger with a shocked expression, Steiner managed, "This delinquent is a '_staple_'? That is preposterous!"

"Yet, I stand before you, Doctor. Now, where was I in my explanation of the Chemical X." Titanium answered while turning to address to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the so-called 'mystic' liquid known as Chemical X was originally made as a single batch by me and my colleague, the esteemed Professor Utonium. However, the famous PowerPuff Girls were created using that version. Forced to dabble in procrastination, I have developed a hopefully new strand of the formula in order to empower our three messiahs." Titanium explained to the amazed crowd.

"How is this version different?" A voice from the crowd called out.

With a sly grin the Professor explained, "Well, Utonium was the one who cultivated the 'stabilizing' compound for the formula. Unfortunately, he did not share the information for this component, so I was left in the dark, so to say. Anyway, I have substituted it with a new ingredient dubbed as 'Chemical Y'; thus, if my calculations are correct, these three boys could be the essential step towards evolving mankind at an exponential rate."

"What kind of effects could it give to the subjects?" A female scientist asked near the front.

Titanium's grin grew wider, "Although we have yet to see the _live _effects, I hypothesize that each boy could gain several 'unique' abilities."

"The PowerPuff girls have many 'unique' abilities, Professor. How are these boys going to be different?" Dr. Hirohito politely asked.

Titanium turned to stare at the boys floating in the tubes. He was silent for a moment before answering, "I injected the 'Chemical Y' component two days ago. Since then, Subject #001's body temperature has been rapidly dropping ever since. The technicians have managed to keep his body heat at room temperature for the time being; however, his body keeps getting colder. I theorize cryokinesis."

There was a collective murmur of amazement before Steiner reacted, "Cryokinesis? I doubt it. The subject's body temperature would nearly freeze the liquid inside the tank."

A mock sigh from Titanium, "Doctor, the tank's contents are regularly heated hourly. He'll be fine as long as there isn't a blackout. On the other hand, Subject #002's body temperature is constantly approaching three digits. So the technicians need to lower his tank's temperature to sustain a normal body temperature. My theory for #001 is _cryo_kinesis; I believe #002's special ability will be _pyro_kinesis."

"Fire and ice, how fascinating." Lockhart mused as he studied the two boys.

"What of Subject #003?" Another scientist asked.

Titanium shuffled nervously through some papers he had pulled from his lab coat, "Thankfully, he hasn't displayed any unusual behavior, but that could mean he could develop something that we can't control."

There was an uneasy silence from the crowd as they considered this. Lockhart turned to face Titanium, "Is there any way we can track this? I don't want another genetic mishap in my laboratory."

Titanium swallowed a lump in his throat, "Regrettably, no. All we can do is wait for the live tests."

Lockhart studied the uneasy muttering of the crowd before speaking, "Alright everyone, I believe this meeting can be finished. We will prepare for live testing within a week. In the meantime, I want to combine our minds in order to keep our specimens under control." With another nervous chatter, the scientists scattered, each of them heading back to their individual posts.

When they had left, Lockhart began to study the three boys again, Titanium hesitated before joining him. "I'll admit, Professor. You did a good job explaining your niche to the others." Lockhart started.

"Is it _only _a niche, Doctor?" Titanium replied.

Lockhart shrugged, "It depends on what position you're viewing it from. I'm guessing for you, it is the heart of the operation, yes?"

A stern nod, "Yes, sir."

With a chuckle, Lockhart answered, "Well, I guess it's time to explain your new mission."

Titanium looked at Lockhart puzzled as the head doctor ushered the two guards away, "You see, in technical terms, _you _are the father of these three boys. As such, when we awaken them, I want you to be their caretaker for the time being of the training."

"So, you want me to be the 'Professor Utonium' of these 'PowerPuff Girls'?" Titanium asked.

"Exactly."

The Professor gulped, "I guess that's appropriate. I've always wanted to be a father."

"Excellent. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to oversee a clean-up." Lockhart answered with an annoyed smile.

"Wait, you don't mean 'Project: Four' do you?" Titanium requested.

Lockhart glared at Titanium, "That was a _complete _failure, Professor. A fourth's cells will always be unstable; I watch the news to know that."

"He could still be alive!" Titanium pleaded.

"That _thing _was never alive. It deteriorated the second oxygen met its lungs. Although, I want to study its remains because of the interesting reptile-like mutation I witnessed." Lockhart mused.

Titanium looked defeated at Lockhart, "I guess you're right; but even I can't explain the mutation. As much as it pains me, I wish to examine his remains soon."

Lockhart arched an eyebrow, "Why do you refer to the specimens as regular people, Professor? They were all genetically developed by us in hopes of creating a new, super-powered race of humans."

"I know about the plans for super-soldiers." Titanium growled.

Looking generally surprised, Lockhart inquired, "Do you now?"

"Yes, once these three boys prove their abilities in the real world, you and your goons will begin making more and more super-powered beings. Eventually, you'll amass an army, am I correct?"

Lockhart smiled evilly, "I won't deny it, but I'm curious, how did you find out?"

"I may be just a chemist, but I have some skills on computers too." Titanium answered, his muscles tensing.

Clapping slowly, Lockhart began to pace, "Really? Huh, never thought the shy bookworm-ish Professor would _actually _show some real skills by himself."

Titanium was confused, "So now we're battling with insults? This is getting sad."

"On the contrary, Professor, this is a battle of _wills_." Lockhart retorted.

"This is just ridiculous." Titanium responded.

"Is it? Now, we both don't want to be stressed for the operation soon."

Titanium was quite, he wasn't sure how to react. If he tried to expose Lockhart, he'd surely be killed; he had to find a new way.

"Well? What're you going to do?" Lockhart pushed.

"Nothing." Titanium said blankly.

Lockhart wasn't convinced, "Is that so? Why not?"

"There's no point in trying. I just want to see our creations go into the world and _help _people, not take them over."

"Oh believe me, Professor, that's what they'll do, for the time being."

"I hope so."

"Hope is a rather _strong _word, don't you think?" Lockhart said.

"You seriously need help, Doctor." Titanium replied in disgust.

"Help?" the Doctor said with a slightly crazed chuckle, "I have all the help I need."

"Why do you act like this? You're leading one of the most top scientific advancements in history." Titanium reasoned.

"You're special, you know that?" Lockhart said with an amused smirk.

"Why's that?"

"Well my report has told me that you're a rather level-headed, calm person. Right now, you're proving otherwise."

Professor Titanium rolled his eyes, "First Steiner now you. Is everyone here crazy?"

A wicked grin spread on Lockhart's face, "If you aren't when you get here, you will be eventually."

"Trust me, I've kept my sanity is some pretty nasty situations."

Lockhart turned to leave, "Iran must've been terrible."

"How did you-"

"Intel, remember?" A cocky smile appeared perched on the Doctor's shoulder.

"One day. One day this'll come back around and hit you square in the face, remember that." Titanium snarled.

Doctor Lockhart laughed as he walked away, "Oh, and Professor? You should attend the surgery, Steiner work is absolutely _mind-boggling_."

Titanium didn't reply as he watched the Doctor walk away. He wasn't sure what Lockhart meant or what he should do; all he knew was that he had to wait. Time would be on his side.


	2. Sabotage

Professor Titanium went through the rest of his day examining his fellow scientists from afar for any mental defects. Except for Steiner, who he knew was in some form of insanity, the Professor was actually surprised at the outcome.

After taking a full patrol around Lockhart's laboratory, Professor Titanium retired to his quarters, where he spent the night dreaming of the horrors Steiner would turn his boys into. Now that he had uncovered the truth behind the Doctor, the Professor decided to create his own form of sabotage.

When he awoke the next morning with an upset stomach and clammy hands, Professor Titanium tried his best to fight the terror that gripped him and focused on the task ahead.

When he arrived in the laboratory, he noticed Dr. Hirohito examining the three tanks. Professor Titanium quickened his pace as he neared the Oriental man.

"Good to see you again, Doctor." Professor Titanium said as he approached.

"Ah, Professor, good to see you as well." Hirohito responded with a kind smile and offered his hand.

As they shook hands, Professor Titanium inquired, "What are you doing exactly?"

Hirohito shrugged, "Just checking the pressure gauges for the tanks. Are you attending the surgery tonight?"

"I guess so."

"You seem rather, nervous." Hirohito pondered as he gazed at Professor Titanium's face.

"Nervous? No not all. Just unsure on how Doctor Steiner will manage to improve Subject #002's emotional traits. It seems, I don't know, impossible."

"Impossible, you say? These respected teams of scientists have created three super-powered boys; you the pinnacle of importance in this; and you think a simple lobotomy is _impossible_?" Hirohito replied with a confused expression.

"I-I don't know, I just need fresh air or something. I haven't been myself over the last month. I'm starting to doubt my own work." Professor Titanium explained.

"Soon, friend. Soon we will be free to enjoy the fresh air once more." Hirohito said with a sad smile. Professor Titanium cringed at the thought of how Lockhart had demanded that all personal were to be locked inside his base at all times. The guards made sure to keep it that way.

"Am I the only one feels some kind of _sinister_ vibe out of this whole project?" Titanium asked warily.

Hirohito fixed Titanium with a steady, scrutinizing look, "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Professor? You might want to visit the infirmary."

Titanium waved it off, "I'm fine. I just, need to, I don't know, get out of here." He said with a shudder.

Hirohito glanced up at the ceiling, "This facility is rather big. Extreme claustrophobia perhaps?" He suggested.

Titanium sighed, "You know what? I'm feeling fine now, Doctor. Thank you for your concern." He stated before leaving. With that, the Professor wandered aimlessly around the laboratory for what seemed like hours before he almost ran head-first into Dr. Lockhart.

"Ah, good to see you Professor Titanium. Faring well I hope?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, yes, Doctor, indeed." Titanium managed to say.

"Something wrong?" Lockhart questioned breezily.

"Uh, well, no. I'm just stressed out is all." Titanium replied.

Lockhart chuckled, "Don't worry, Professor. This'll all be over soon."

Titanium kept quiet on Lockhart's goal for world domination, "Once the subjects have been fully trained?"

"Precisely. Which brings me to my next topic: Are you still attending tonight?" Lockhart requested.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Titanium said through grit teeth.

"Wonderful. I will see you at 7 PM sharp in Operating Room 1A." Lockhart finished before walking away.

"_Damn this better go the way I planned." _Titanium thought as he walked over to the holding tanks. He stared at the boy being held in the middle tube. He watched as the boy's orange hair swirled lazily in the green liquid.

"_Soon, boys, soon. I'll save you from this nightmare." _Titanium thought as he stepped back to inspect the other two boys alongside the middle one.

A suspicious guard suddenly approached, "Sir, may I ask what you're doing?"

"Just examining the subjects." Titanium responded dismissively.

"ID?" The guard asked. With a quick flick of the arm, Titanium showed the guard his ID.

The guard nodded in approval, "Thank you, Professor."

As he turned to leave, Titanium called after him, "Excuse me, a moment of your time, please?"

The guard glanced at him curiously before turning back, "What?"

"Since you are here, can I request clearance for the Gauge Chamber?" Titanium responded coolly.

The guard walked back over, "I'm sorry, Professor. May I see your ID again? Just want to check your level of clearance."

With another confident flick, Titanium exposed his ID, "Here you go."

The guard noticed Titanium's level 4 clearance, "Alright, Professor. This way please." He said, leading Titanium away from the tanks and to the analytical hall. He led him to a secure door secured by two more guards who waved them in casually. Sliding into a narrow room, Titanium found himself among various gauges and meters expressing the various components of the tanks beyond the room.

"Here we are, Professor." The guard said, gesturing around the room.

"Thank you." Titanium called as the guard left. The professor sidled up next to the other lone scientist in the room. Titanium glanced to see the scientist recording numbers from the gauges.

Pretending to check the gauges, Titanium moved over to the gauges of Subject #001's tank. He moved his finger slowly along the various meters until he found the perfect one; it was labeled "Heat Control."

"Bingo." Titanium muttered as he started scanning a nearby table of tools until he found a large, red wrench.

He slowly locked his fingers around the heavy wrench and hefted it with both hands. As he was examining the tool, he saw the other scientist glancing at him suspiciously.

As Titanium turned back to the gauge, he heard the scientist ask from behind, "Uh, pardon me, but what exactly are you doing here?"

Titanium pretended to be adjusting a valve, "Oh you know, just adjusting the pipes."

The scientist walked into Titanium's view, "Can I see your ID?"

Titanium stopped using the wrench and flashed his ID card, "Happy?" He asked annoyed.

"Wait a minute," The scientist replied, snatching the ID card from Titanium's hand, "This says you're a chemist."

"And?" Titanium asked.

"This area is for biologists only." The scientist replied.

"This can be accessed by us too. Besides, I have a level 4 clearance." Titanium responded irritated. He was getting tired of the people in this lab.

"Hmm, perhaps we can take this matter down to Dr. Lockhart, Mr., uh" He paused to check the ID card, "Titanium." He finished.

Titanium sighed, "How about I do _this _instead?" He said as he swung the wrench without even thinking; right into the Heat Control gauge. The effect was instantaneous, the other gauges immediately began to rise and drop respectively as the now-broken meter shattered under the blow.

"What are you _doing_!? You could kill the subject!" The scientist howled as some pipes began to bend under pressure, causing steam and water to begin gushing everywhere.

"I'm not killing him, I'm helping him." Titanium clarified as he swung the wrench at the scientist's face, cracking against his bony jaw. The scientist crumpled to the ground, his mouth apparently crippled from the blow, blood pooling on the floor and several cracked teeth scattered within.

"Wow that felt, I don't know, _exhilarating_." Titanium thought out-loud as he watched the scientist twitch unconsciously on the floor. Turning back to the gauges, he watched as the overall temperature gauge began to drop steadily, confirming his thoughts about Subject #001.

"_I gotta get out of here before the guards find me." _Titanium thought as he began making his way towards the door. Just then, Professor Titanium could hear someone struggling to get in.

"God damn it, I can't get in!" Titanium heard someone say from outside.

"Stupid handle never works." Another grumbled as the handle was violently beat from the other side.

The Professor had to think quickly; so, he quickly used the wrench to dislodge a nearby pipe from the room's large network. Unfortunately, a burst of water exploded from the now-open pipe.

"Crap." Titanium cursed as he tried to stop the water. A few moments later, the two guards from earlier burst into the room before being knocked back by the torrent of water. As they desperately tried to fight it, Titanium glanced at the rusted, bloody wrench in his hand before lunging at the two guards, swiftly taking them out with the wrench. Ducking under the water, Titanium leaped out of the room before slamming the door behind him. Looking down, Titanium noticed blood splattered over his lab coat. Thinking quickly, Titanium pulled off the lab coat before tossing it into a maintenance closet, along with the wrench. Hurrying away from the crime scene, Professor Titanium hid himself in his quarters. A few minutes later, he heard the emergency siren sound; so he fearfully followed the other scientists to the main laboratory. Once he got there, he found ever member of the project assembled in the room. He gulped fearfully as he watched an angry Dr. Lockhart stomp into view, accompanied by two guards.

He seemed to swallow a lump in his throat before he spoke, "I have assembled you here to tell you about some grave news that has been brought to my attention. You see, we have a traitor, a rebel, and a downright _villain_ among us. This fool has sabotaged our project so that we cannot succeed." He shouted angrily, "My guards and I are treating the situation at the moment; however, we will need to place the facility under lockdown until we have found our man." He clarified.

There was a concerned murmur from the crowd until Lockhart gestured for silence, "Now, none of you should need to worry. The people involved in the incident are being treated in the infirmary as we speak, and all three of them are alive," Titanium cursed under his breath, "However, our medics have informed us that all of them are in comas due to extreme bludgeoning. God bless their souls. Also, some of you may have already heard that Subject #001's tank was the main target damaged during this event. These rumors are true." He stated simply, causing a collective gasp from the crowd, "I'm not going to lie to any of you, our analysts have regrettably informed me that Subject #001 might not make it." An angry uproar resonated from the crowd, "Despite all of this, I opt for us to continue tonight's surgery. The guards will pass out special ID cards for those allowed to attend the operation. We will notify you once the lockdown has passed." Following this, a mixed rumble arose from the crowd. Lockhart waved his hand as a sign of dismissal and the crowd dissipated. Titanium turned away quickly so that he wouldn't be noticed, but he suddenly felt a heavy hand push down on his shoulder.

"A word, Professor?" He heard Lockhart ask from behind.

"Of course, Doctor." Titanium answered as calmly as possible, turning to face Lockhart.

He gazed into Lockhart's dark blue eyes as the Doctor began, "I am extremely sorry to inform you of Subject #001's misfortune."

"Yes, I'm very disappointed that someone would try to undermine our project." Titanium lied, trying to keep his face as straight as possible.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Lockhart asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Positive. I'm just a bit disgruntled about the situation." Titanium explained.

Lockhart sighed, "As am I. Hopefully, my technicians will be able to save the Subject in time."

"What exactly is the damage?" Titanium asked.

"The culprit smashed the Heat Control gauge for Subject #001's tank. Thus, his body temperature is rapidly dropping. Soon, he will die of hypothermia. Also, there is a broken pipe for the water supply, but that isn't much trouble. Then there are the two guards and one scientist beaten into comas." Lockhart described while shaking his head. As he did, Titanium recalled each event unfold as Lockhart spoke.

"What's your next course of action?" Titanium asked curiously.

"As I've said, we will continue with the operation in a few hours." Lockhart clarified.

"Are you worried?" Titanium inquired, probing to see Lockhart's reactions.

Lockhart seemed to wave it off, "Honestly, not at all. No one is stupid enough to interrupt this event with the entire squadron of guards watching it." He scoffed.

"Am I one of the scientists put under lockdown?" Titanium asked innocently.

Lockhart shook his head and grinned, "No, Professor. You are one of the guests of honor tonight."

"Thank you, Doctor." Titanium answered, smiling warmly at the praise.

"You don't know how honored I am to have you on this team, Professor, it's _truly _an honor." Lockhart expressed, extending his hand.

Titanium shook his hand and said, "The honor is mine, Doctor. I never thought I would be called here to recreate a _new species of humanity_."

Lockhart chuckled, "It seems so childish, yet we did it."

"Almost." Titanium corrected.

"Yes, almost. As of tomorrow, training begins." Lockhart said, gazing up at the ceiling with evil glee.

"May I trust you with a secret, Professor?" Lockhart requested, leaning in slightly.

Titanium was hesitant to answer, "Yes, of course."

"Did you know I am of Japanese descent?" Lockhart answered with a sly grin.

Titanium was taken aback, "No, I did not. Not to offend, but you don't seem very Japanese."

"Ah, that is because it stopped after my grandfather had an affair with a white woman. After that, he was targeted by a wealthy crackpot who wanted him to help genetically engineer a race of 'metal guardians.' His record also states that he attempted to use sea slug DNA to create super-powers in humans. I know, it sounds ridiculous, but I believe it was somewhat true." Lockhart explained with a slight smirk.

"No, no, I believe it. It's just that I wonder why." Titanium replied.

Lockhart shrugged, "I guess I'll never know. Now, what of the project?"

"Hmm, should we go to the operating room now?" Titanium asked.

"Ah, soon, my friend, soon. There is one more hour before seven." Lockhart clarified.

"I see. Doctor, may I ask that I use the chemistry storage area? I need to begin the bonding process for a new liquid that will bind muscle using certain pressure points." Titanium requested, hoping for the necessary authorization.

"Muscle binding?" Lockhart asked intrigued.

Titanium thought quickly, "I suggest it is a more humane way of controlling the boys when they become awakened. Similar to Chinese acupuncture, my intentions are to create a special system of restricting the boys' movements so that it'll be easier to constrict them from disobeying in any way."

Lockhart nodded in thought, "Normally, I would just say we can stay with the current method of using guards. However, after today's incident, I don't want to deal with anymore intrusions. So, I'll give you special clearance into the storage area." Lockhart said as he withdrew a slip of paper and began to write with a pen he pulled from his lab coat pocket.

"Thank you, Doctor. I will bring you the finished product as soon as I complete it." Titanium said as he took the signed paper from Lockhart.

"You're welcome, Professor. I will see you in the operating room within the hour." Lockhart finished with a slight wave before leaving.

With a sigh, Titanium quickened his pace as he traveled over to the apparent storage area for all of the laboratory's chemicals. He strode confidently up to the stern guard standing by and handed him the paper.

The guard stared at the paper for a moment, "Alright, access granted." He said before opening the heavily-sealed doorway. Once inside, Titanium marveled at the large shelves of various containers holding the many chemical compounds. He browsed the shelves until he found a clipboard containing a long directory of the room. With a deep breath, Professor Titanium set out to search.

After ten minutes, Professor Titanium had gathered several dangerous toxins, sleeping agents, and antidotes. He carried the many vials of the liquids over to a brewing station near the back of the room. Once he stretched, Titanium began to mix the proper ingredients.

The final product was not a muscle binding formula like he had told Dr. Lockhart. Instead, Titanium had created a special mixture that would temporarily cause a heart attack, causing a jolt in a person's body. The plan: to use the liquid on the boys, causing them to jolt out of the anesthetics. Thus, successfully waking them; and with them being unsure about their surroundings, the boys would panic and attack the hostile Lockhart. With extreme caution, Titanium slowly poured the mixture into syringes. Unfortunately, he could use only fill two of the syringes; but that was not a problem as he wouldn't need one for Subject #001.

Taking the two syringes, Professor Titanium pulled on a spare lab coat, tucked the syringes into his coat, and set out to release hell.


	3. Awakening

Each of Professor Titanium's footsteps seemed to echo endlessly in his ears as he made his way down the halls of the laboratory. His feet felt like lead as his shoes clicked against the floor, causing a slight sweat to break out on his face. Adjusting the lab coat, Titanium could feel the two syringes shifting around underneath the fabric.

He glanced into the main holding area as he passed, seeing that Subject #002 and Subject #003's tanks deserted. The room was not abandoned though; Titanium could see a group of scientists surrounding Subject #001's tank, which had been fogged up by the low temperatures inside. Deciding to take a closer look, Titanium slipped nearby, choosing to stay near the back of the group. He could still see Subject #001's body through the frosted glass, watching as the floating body slowly came to a stop as the liquid inside gradually froze. The closest scientists were taking pictures of the complex ice crystals forming on the surface of the glass, slowly spreading in mind-numbing patterns.

"The subject's body temperature has gone down to -15° Celsius!" A woman exclaimed while she studied a small portable device.

"Jesus Christ!" A young man responded when he poked his head in to see.

An elder scientist closer to the tank spoke up, "Blood freezes at approximately -2° to -3° Celsius. The glass is both tempered and is about two inches thick. Absolute zero is registered at -273.15° Celsius. If I'm correct, since the subject hasn't died of extreme hypothermia from his blood freezing his vitals solid, the crystals we see here developing on the glass will eventually cause a hand of sorts that will literally push the glass out of its frame over time. If the tank goes absolute zero before then, the glass will burst in a scatter formation, and the ice inside will produce a slow cloud that will literally freeze anything it touches."

"So it's a death trap?" The young man who had looked at the device asked.

"If we do not fix the heat control, yes; but what of the subject's vital status?" The old scientist asked.

"His heart rate has stopped completely after his blood froze, but there's still minor brain activity." The woman studying the device reported.

Titanium made his way over and watched the device from over the woman's shoulder. He could see that Subject #001's heart rate had gone completely still but the human diagram on-screen showed the head lit up in shades of blue. If he was right, Subject #001 was still alive but just restrained by his own abilities.

"How long until the tank goes absolute zero?" Another scientist asked.

"If the device is right, the tank will implode in approximately half an hour. I doubt that we can fix the heat control in time, so we will have to terminate the subject with Doctor Lockhart's permission." The elder scientist clarified. There was a worried murmur between the scientists as Titanium gazed at the frozen tank.

A sudden voice crackled through the loudspeaker, "Attention, it is now seven o'clock and the scheduled lockdown is now active. Please retire to your quarters until the curfew ends at seven AM tomorrow morning. All personnel must have the required identification badge in order to move about the facility."

Titanium took one last glance at the tank before quickly heading out to the operating room. He peeked into the window to see a small collection of scientists observing both Subject #002 and Subject #003 lying atop tables within the room, oxygen masks strapped to their face. He grimaced as he saw Dr. Steiner approach while putting on latex gloves, eagerly awaiting Dr. Lockhart's command. Swallowing deeply, Titanium walked in slowly, feeling the syringes grow heavily as he passed the two boys.

Taking his place, Titanium heard Dr. Lockhart whisper in his ear, "In a mere matter of minutes, we will have completed out project and our two prophets will rise."

"When should I inject them with the formula?" Titanium asked.

Lockhart considered this for a moment, "After Steiner finishes his lobotomy transfusion, you may do it before the anesthetics wear off."

"What will you do when they awaken?" Titanium questioned.

Lockhart shrugged, "Apparently the team of our psychologists has prepared a room that will assist the boys in adapting to their new lifestyle."

"I see. Well, I guess Subject #001 is now considered failed?" Titanium probed.

A sneer built up on Lockhart's face, "This is not the time, Professor." Titanium chose to stay quiet as he watched Dr. Steiner finish his preparations.

"I am ready, Doctor Lockhart." Steiner announced, holding up a bone saw and scalpel over Subject #003. There was no long, important speech this time from Lockhart, just a simple nod of the head to commence an event of unspeakable events.

Then, Professor Titanium had to witness a gory, disturbing, and traumatizing surgery as the insane Dr. Steiner cut into Subject #003's head and began to probe around. After twenty minutes, Steiner had moved on to Subject #001, injecting a liquid through spinal tap. When Steiner had finished, Titanium watched as Subject #001 twitched from the injection. He felt so sorry for the two boys, but he could do nothing or else compromise the plan. Finally, Dr. Lockhart nodded to the two forms of the boys, signaling it was time.

Titanium walked precariously up to Subject #003, a boy with shoulder-length black hair and a rather calm expression, going against the fact that his head had just been opened. As Titanium pulled out the first syringe, his hand was stopped by Steiner.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"Let him continue." Lockhart commanded. Growling with disgust, Steiner let go of Titanium's hand. With absolute focus, Titanium injected the liquid into the boy's neck. After a moment of pause, Titanium noticed that the boy didn't react in anyway. Breaking into a sweat, Titanium move onto Subject #002. He noticed the form of Subject #002 shaking slightly as he approached, he brushed aside the boy's orange hair as he leaned in.

Just as he pressed the syringe into the boy's neck, he could hear a rattling noise from behind. Looking back, Titanium looked on in surprise as Subject #003's body jolted a few times before laying still.

"What the hell?" Steiner asked, approaching the now unmoving body of Subject #003. As he reached the operating table with a squad of medics in tow, Titanium watched as Subject #003's eyes shot open, their emerald gaze watching in surprise as the group of surgeons surrounded him. The boy jumped in fear when the medics began to touch him, securing him tightly onto the table.

"Make sure he doesn't move!" Steiner instructed, watching as the boy pulled on his bonds.

Then, everything changed.

The restraints suddenly disappeared as the green-eyed boy leapt up, his hands glowing with energy as he cut down the surgeons like butter. Steiner raised his bone saw to stop him, only to have his throat slit and body knocked over by the boy as he stood.

Titanium gulped as the boy locked eyes with him. Fearing for his life, titanium began to slowly edge away before suddenly being knocked down by a heavy object. Gasping in pain, Titanium felt where the force had hit him and discovered it was a bullet as he looked up to see Lockhart holding a snub-nosed revolver with its barrel smoking.

"You traitorous bastard!" Lockhart roared as he approached, "I knew you were up to something!" He then noticed the green-eyed boy approaching slowly, a blank expression on his face.

"Damn it!" Lockhart shouted, putting himself between the orange-haired boy, who was jerking violently from the mixture, and the green-eyed boy.

"I'll get you for this, Titanium! You know I will!" Lockhart called as suddenly, a burst of fire exploded from the operating table as the orange-haired boy rose from it, howling like a beast. Slowly turning, the boy's red eyes locked onto the remaining scientists in the room. He growled and began walking towards them as they pounded on the locked door. The green-eyed boy walked into Titanium's field of view, staring at him intently.

Now, Titanium didn't care if he died, so he called out, "Just kill me already!" The boy seemed to tilt his head before walking away, as if ignoring Titanium's presence.

With that, Titanium watched his two creations rise and wreak havoc on the scientists as his vision blurred into darkness.


End file.
